Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a drying device and a printing apparatus.
Related Art
As a printing apparatus to apply liquid onto a continuous sheet or the like to perform printing, for example, a printing apparatus is known to accelerate drying of the applied liquid to reduce the cockling (corrugation due to swelling) of the continuous sheet or the like.